(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting means to be used for mounting a one-way clutch (or a one-way brake) in an automatic transmission of motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The one-way clutch of a 4-speed automatic transmission of motor vehicle has one of its outer and inner races either coupled with or integrally formed with a rotational member, and has the other race retained in a stationary or rotating support member of the one-way clutch. The latter race and support member are usually coupled with each other through splines of a loose fit to enhance the assembling efficiency and prevent uneven application of external forces on the race in engagement with the support member Therefore, when reversing the one-way clutch to a locking (operating) direction from a free (disengaged) direction, the splined portions of the race, which have been displaced in one direction by sliding friction in the free state due to the existence of the play (loose fit), are abruptly moved in the opposite direction, thereby impacting on the splined surfaces.